sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ylmisckha is missing
After the Summer Solstice of 382 Veikko returned to his pregnant wife's home to discover she was missing. There follows a sequence of the events that involved many of Sigehold and it's associates in the search of most of the area along the Kallavesi and Hahnmark border. Around Ylmisckha's Hut Ylmisckha was already showing signs of labour when Veikko left for Anvil. To keep herself busy she'd re-arranged the hall and home a dozen times, fretting, fussing, stomping around, and building a little nest for the incoming baby. She said nothing to Veikko of the immanent arrival because she knew he had to go and had a job to do as a Cardinal... When he came back to the swamp-hovel, tidy and arranged, she was missing. The lean-to-shed plus new extra rooms was devoid of person. All the belongings were still there and food, but Ylmisckha was missing and at a vital time! Veikko naturally sent messages to Sigehold and the Darkwolves to see whether or not Mishkha was with them, as well as scouring their local surrounds, trying to find sign of forced entry to their home or indications of travelling to or from the shack. The shed was not ripped or broken into and still looked nice and tidy. She must have left? Perhaps something urgent had happened? Though she didn't take any of the clothes with her or food if the kitchen. The urgent letters to the Darkwolves came back with concern and stated that they had not seen her either but would send searchers. Kindra, back at home with the Darkwolves briefly, was pissed off because she couldn't find her climbing ropes, and most of her squad had taken the opportunity of her being in Anvil to go out on a weeklong bender. On hearing Miska was missing, she grumbled and made a note to keep an eye out as she headed South. The local surrounds gave a little more clue though … Ethel, one of Ylmisckha's Wintermark elderly mothers, saw her looking a bit frantic and holding her swole tummy on Sunday morning. She was headed east but didn't hear her calls, which Ethel thought a bit odd ... In The Swamps to the East Veikko began a search of the area of the East, enlisting the help of Osric's hunting dogs. One of Osric's men was heard to say "Basically right now we might find her face-down in nine inches of water." and to judge from Veikko's tightness of expression he had voiced the Cardinal's inner-most fears. Osric offered more than dogs to aid Veikko in finding her. His great experience hunting with dogs, to say nothing of the actual army of people (The Green Shields) ordered into Kallavessa this season to resupply he offered gladly. Various members of the other armies (The Fist of the Mountain and The Bloodhands) resupplying in Kallavessa also offered their aid. The dogs and the trappers picked up something leading to Rundhal. The path didn't dither or wander wildly around, indicating a reason and an end-point rather than simply madness. Seaver focussed on keeping Veikko calm and focused on finding her - noting the lack of apparent violence or panic at the hovel. He enlisted the local congregations into the search - utilising local talent of hunters / trappers to try and see if there are any trails or signs in the area. After more than a full day passed without clear sign of her he suggested he and Veikko start some serious Goosewhisper. Veikko agreed with some enthusiasm. The goosewhisper, as always, a weird jumble of things but most prominent is eyes hidden in darkness? But also panic and a sense of belonging. Around Rundhal Sigvar sent draughts of philtres that focus the mind and restore tired bodies to ensure that searches were not dulled by poor wits. He also offered Skein readings, to help locate Ylmischkha, when Veikko agreed Sigvar sent the following: "Whilst I cannot draw for the skeins of those I do not know, nor for the people who do not wish to be read I can attempt a reading on your own Skein. As your wife is inevitably intertwined with your own skein, as is your new-born child, it is entirely possible it will reveal how and when you will next meet. The card I drew for yourself: The Krampus. Just rewards. As ever, this card is neutral, and can be sometimes seen as an important lesson to be learned. Let us not forget that the krampus is intertwined within the spirit of our nation. Perhaps what happens next will be of great importance for us all. The card I drew for the Stranger: Cavul Purity. I cannot say for certain. But purity either indicates a fresh start, or a slate wiped clean. In line with the stranger, and the realm of day, this may indicate a need for clarity in the lives of your loved ones. The card I drew for the Friend or Family: Yoorn / The Tusk Some times the cards fall together out of hand. These both fell together i can discount the importance of either. Ending and Things Bleed. This may mean one of two things. You will meet next when the child is born and the pregnancy is over... or at another end. Together. The cards tell me that perhaps there is something you are missing that you should have been paying attention to, and if you are not careful it may find out too late. Remember, you are the one that reads the cards, I am but your guide. I would advise haste in all things. May your Skein remain strong. Sigvar of Sigehold." The stormcrow Rane, having grown up in Rundhal, took to the search with any old contacts she could rustle up familiar with the area. The people of Rundhal were drawn to the activity and eventually the right person started talking. A mother. She mentioned somebody by the description of Ylmisckha headed out of the city and onto the trods. The person explains that she tried to get Ylmisckha to stop because she was clearly heavily pregnant and got a very short reply back about needing to do this and an impolite shove. The Trods When news that Ylmisckha was last seen heading for the Trods reached Sigehold Liissá sent her staff out to track down Vanya as she had been on the Trods with the Navarr. Vanja reminded the rest of Sigehold that "It's a trod, it goes that way. Unless this is a matter of life and death, which it appears it's not then she urges that Ylmisckha left of her own accord and is probably on some pilgrimage or similar that is obviously of import, and that she does not want to ruin an important journey." She stressed that this Ylmisckha's secrets were her own and having secrets was very important. Giste explained to Vanya that Ylmisckha was about to give birth and that it was entirely possible she wasn't thinking straight right now nor had the correct supplies she has with her so it is entirely possible that this could get ugly." Then Giste gave up and returned to Liissá. Seeing that everyone was that upset, Vanja grabbed a few supplies and her hunting gear and joined the search. The trods were followed down to the split in the path. Some chose one direction and others the opposite. Those going to The Tree of Swords don't get any similar reports of a very pregnant and grumpy Ylmisckha. Those going up to Kalpaheim did find more tracks and another scent trail. The dogs got a bit ravenous. Were things in motion? Was she bleeding? Was it starting this soon?! Whenever the paths forked or split Seaver tried to convince Veikko to wait as the trails were scouted rather than risk losing time going the wrong way. He brewed tea immediately whenever they paused though he didn't drink much. As the course took them into Hanmark he started to scowl and fidget - snapping from time to time at people though never his nephew. Back in Sigehold Liissá’s girls circulated descriptions of Ylmisckha amongst the locals and Liissá herself got on making hearty pies for people to take out with them on the search between Rundhal and Kalpaheim. Aethelric, when he learnt of the search remained expressionless before disappearing for a few minutes. He returned with several satchels full of hard, dried rations, medical herbs, bandages, flint, tinder, dry clothes, socks, underwear et al. With the exception of the dry rations, all of the aforementioned look to having been packed for ready to go for some time. He apologised to the assembled search parties but stated that he has other duties to perform at the Hall, with his healing unit, and with his own family. The satchels were donated to the search party. Liissá was packing up more rations for the search parties when the message came from Skarsind. More Imperial Orcs wanting to learn traditional Skarsindian massage and offering a good price too. Liissá looked at the bar, looked over at the busy crows and the worried looking housecarls. Ylmisckha Ferbow was still missing and there was so much to do in Sigehold, but the offer... that was a good price... and Liissá had enjoyed her travels teaching the Orcs previously. Her eyes alighted on a cheerful figure next to the roaring hearthfire and she grinned suddenly. “Apprentice-Mine! Odelia! You’ve got a job.” Liissa remained in the brothel and waited for word from anyone. = Around Kalpaheim Taru heard that Veikko's pregnant wife was missing and possibly in Kalpaheim. She instructed her scoplets to keep an eye out for her or any information they can gather. Kalpaheim, as always, was busy and crawling with vendors and markets! The dogs found it difficult to track into the city but also gave keen indication that Ylmisckha had stayed on the trod? When asking local guards nothing was discovered. They didn't recall a heavily pregnant woman but suggested checking the local hospital just in case. Unfortunately that also turned out to be a dead-end. At Kalpaheim, Veikko was at a loss. Having traveled thusfar with his uncle, and letting Seaver track for him, Kalpaheim represented a stopping point. He confessed he was now grasping at mere ideas as to where Ylmischka might be. In theory, she might have returned to Skarsind, to the Hall of the White Ravens. This meant a letter sent to Cardinal Atla of the Way - though surely if Ylmischka had arrived there, Atla would have written to him. He confided in his uncle a personal reticence to go there, and the reason why was be apparent to both of them. Why would either of them want to go to Gildenhiem, and all the memories that place had for them? The other potential, as far as Veikko could gather, was that she had gone to her family in Varushka. However, he was at a loss as to how to begin that as a journey - with only the surname Ferbow to go on, Varushka is a big place, and Ylmisckha had never really spoken much of her parents other than the fact her surname is Varushkan. Seaver tried to get Veikko to sit and think of his wife, what he knew of her and her motivations - where would her instincts take her? He brewed soothing tea that neither of them drank. Growing increasing uncomfortable as he speaks he pointed out that the eyes they saw in their vision did not seem to be a Winterfolk and so perhaps she had sought the land of her birth - like a salmon returning to it's own place of birth. He clearly did not want to cross the border but pointed out they did not lack for friends, Veikko in particular and she was well known and her appearance distinctive. If she could not be found within the city then the pathways out of it could be searched for sign or word. With so many travellers flowing in and out surely someone would have seen some sign of which direction she went. Lastly, speaking as though it pained him greatly, he suggested that perhaps he could seek someone to read his Skein and see what clues that might provide. Veikko also bleakly positted that, if she had wanted him there for this - she surely would have stated. So either she trusted full well that he would find her, or she intended to be alone. "But Loyalty teaches us to build our fellows up, and to know to what in our heart we have Loyalty to. And that is the family he swore an oath to. How fit would he be for Cardinal if he stopped looking - if he *ever* stopped looking for his wife?" After saying this he then asked Seaver and Taru "Where does Sigvar live?" It was Dreaming Taru who replied that Sigvar ran his apothecary from her cousin's former chapel back in Sigehold. Seaver pointed out that her motivations cannot be ascertained until she was found and only then should Veikko decide how to react to her actions. But he looked worried and paid for a winged messenger sent to Sigvar telling him to make all speed here. Meanwhile he will tried to organise people to ask on the surrounding roads, trods and riverways. He also suggested Veikko write letters to places over the Varuskan border in case she had been seen there. Sigehold Sigvar had finally found a way of making Nestori's old chair in the guest wing more comfortable. Adding several layers of blankets and cushions, and edging it closer to the fire seemed to have done the trick. He placed a fresh pot of tea on the table next to his chair, angled the cup to the best possible angle, and placed a book in the crook of the chair. "Hm, something i(s) not quite right" He mused to himself. He turned to find another cushion or two, when a gust of fresh air blew the window open, causing his neatly stacked pile of skein reading cards to blow off of the shelf. "Of course". Bending to pick up the closest he sighs, looked at the card briefly and carefully pocketed it. Without missing a beat, Sigvar quickly gathered the rest of his deck, some small supplies, a few bags of tea he knew both Veiko and Seaver to be partial to, and a gathering of essential herbs. Turning and opening the door, he found a breathless Alistir with one arm outstretched as though to strike something, and a note held tightly in the other. "I will take things from here". He ushered Alistir into the small guest house and points him towards the fresh pot of tea "Ensure this does not go to waste, I will return soon, I am sure" Taking the note from Alistir's hand and closing the door behind him, he paused for a quick breath, looking at the twinkling stars above. He took the lone card from his pocket. It showed a picture of a hollowed bird skull above the name 'Veikko', he examines it briefly and shuffles it back into the deck. "Family must come first". Reading the note he walks down the cobbled path and makes his way to meet his friends. It would take him a day or two to reach his destination. ---- Alistir stood in the quiet cabin looking from the freshly brewed pot of tea to the closed door. The chair looked comfortable, and the tea smelled wonderful. He was never sure what lessons he was being taught with Sigvar, he could only assume this was an important one. Hours later, he decided to sit and drink the, now cold, tea. The Road To Gildenheim On the path leading to Gildenheim Veikko and his uncle came across a few people running back to Kalpaheim. They look panicked and had blood on their hands ... When stopped they gave a garbled message about a pregnancy and difficulties. They were running to get a grimnir. It took a day to reach Veiko and Seaver, but Sigvar had joined them on the road. Rather than stop to read the skein, he suggested they move quickly. At the very least, they had a Grimnir with them now. With nothing further to debate, and pushing all unwelcome truths about Gildenheim behind them, the three went to the city. Those who had seen Ylmisckha were urged to lead them to where she is now. Seaver became progresively quieter as they approached Gildenheim with everyone but Veikko. Veikko's requests for directions became clipped, rude and frantic. If someone tried to give him directions to specific locations rather than naming them, they were cut off. To expedite directions from passing patrons, Sigvar and Seaver became increasingly naga, by surrounding people with information entirely conversationally and not at all threateningly. The original people running for help were persuaded to take them directly to the person they are calling Ylmisckha; seems she didn't even give them her name! They talk about how she refused to stop and insisted on getting to Gildenheim for some reason? As they moved along the road the eyes of King Ulmo watched them silently. The pace quickened ... soon the back of Ylmisckha could be seen as she moves, crunched with pain, hands around her enormous belly, staff and stick discarded, determined to get... somewhere. Gildenheim less than a mile away ... Upon seeing the sight Seaver hissed long, low and with uncertain emotion. There was a cart in sight and he demanded it, tossing coins with his hand on his sword until the owner gave it up. He then demanded anyone there who was not his nephew disperse and not return until they found blankets and cushions. Sigvar made non-invasive examinations, crushing herbs and making potions that would ease the pain without causing damage to the pregnancy. For Veikko the turbulent thoughts that raced through his head during this search, he fear of having lost her, the anger that she would be so reckless, the hurt at being left behind, the worry of it being too late - It's gone, the moment he saw her. He rushed to her side, with the creak of leather and rattle of chain. He grabbed her - but not to stop her. An arm around her to support her where her stick no longer was. In spite of everything that had happened, his first words to her were a simple question: "Where are we going?" He walked with her until they reached the cart. He supported her and kept her moving forwards. He kept a hand always on her - her shoulder, her waist, her hand in his own. Seaver drove the cart pausing only to tell Sigvar "What you do, you do asssss we move." As soon as Veikko and Ylmisckha were aboard he headed forward at best speed, his face an unmoving mask. Ylmisckha, still stupidly stubborn and refusing any attention, unwillingly allowed it Sigvar when she was in bouts of pain. So long as they were moving in the right direction she seemed calmer. Thank the Virtues that Seaver thought to get a wagon! In her delusional and panicked state she managed to tell Veikko the location. "The hill, above Gildenheim, our first date outside of Anvil ... she wants to see it. She wants to be there ... Where we first let go of the past and wove our future." Sigvar could tell the birthing was going to be a bumpy ride. The umbicial cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. With the destination clear Seaver heads for it as fast as practically possible - clearly he prioritised moving swiftly over making any healers life easy. The instruction was a command, with not a thought given to heading anywhere else - at least, from Veikko. So long as the Grimnir stayed with them, and so long as Sigvar wasn't telling them to stop immediately, that was the way they had to travel. He didn't let go of her, a hand entwined with hers, resting on her stomach. The other arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close and supporting her. 'Gathered together,' he began, in a husked and weary voice, allowing his eyes to unfocus as he tried to recall the verse, 'the armour shining brightly. 'Thane and stormcrow, in a drunken dream Among all the riches and relics of many hearth-kin, Foretell unyielding their coming feats and deeds.' It was to the child he spoke, not to his wife, as if trying to will the strength of the poetic matter to the child that fought for her life. The Birth Sigvar's normal, quiet and careful attude changed when he saw the state of his patient. His normally carefully chosen words became barked commands, sending travelling companions to get fresh linen and water. He administered herbs to lessen the pain, and used his own travelling clothes, and those of others, to ensure that her back was correctly supported. He made space to ensure that Veiko could remain next to his wife. After ensuring that the makeshift mobile birthing wagon was adequately positioned, he began his work. Noticing the complication he tells the expectant parents the news that he may need to cut, and the sooner the better. He could administer herbs to reduce the pain, but the child will come when it wants and not a moment sooner. "Either we wait till we reach this place and operate then, or we stop the wagon so I can operate now." Seaver did not turn but spoke softly and firmly in response to Sigvar. "She did not come so far for us to cheat her of what she sought within sight of her goal. We do not stop until we are there." "Had you been looking old friend, you would notice that I had already put away my tools" Sigvar said in a kind voice. He winked and smiled at Seaver; "It was an importantant question, and important questions must always be asked, even if the answer is exceptionally obvious." He turned to his patient. "Drink this tea, it tastes awful, but it will cause your pain to ease." He mumbled so only Veiko and Seaver could hear. "I wonder if they will make me the child's virtue guardian for thisss..." Seaver, with directions from Veikko, got the cart to the hill's base but the hillside was too cluttered with fallen trees and debris to go any further. Ylmisckha, knowing they were now with rather than against her, had settled down and was following the medical instruction from Sigvar - even drinking the foul tasting liquid. When they stopped she looked at the hill and attempted to continue on foot, though it was too painful and she too far gone to do it. Her hands reached for Veikko in pain. "I tried … she comes. Crowsdottir waits for nothing more. Take her … to the clearing. Give her the name," she winced, leaning back. "I will," he replied, as if it didn't require a second thought. He squeezed her hand with his own, the other hand went to her cheek, making her look him in the eye. "You have come far, my love. You have carried her for months and miles. It is only fair I carry her a little way more." Seaver jumped down and nodded to Sigvar, trusting Misckha to his care. He stood to one side, out of the way but waiting for his nephew. He beat a slow steady beat with his staff but said nothing. Sigvar prepared his instruments by washing them carefully in the hot water provided by his travelling companions. He nodded purposefully at Seaver, a nod that carried several meanings. The first being that he was ready to begin, the second that this was by no means a certain thing, and finally, that he had his permission to beat anyone with his staff if they even so much as attempted to approach the cart. He turned to the expectant parents, smiled gently, and said "As ever, I am but the guide, it will be for you to make the journey." Ylmisckha progressed into the birthing, letting go of her own fear, the need to be up that dratted hill, and her own dignity as Sigvar assisted with the journey. The cord was snipped and uncoiled, allowing the baby to breath easy and not fight any more. There was a lot of grunting, screaming, and sweating as her own pained voice was joined by that of a beautiful baby girl. She allowed herself just a moment with her daughter before pushing for her to be handed over to Veikko, "Take her … take Seaver with you. Show her! Give her the name we picked out ..." She was clearly exhausted and the blood loss prevented her going further. "Go, I will attend to the mothers health" said Sigvar. A Clearing Above Gildenheim Veikko walked. Every step came with the sound of shifting mail, rattling chain and creaking leather. Haukka rested on his head, the skull's eye sockets too large to hide the streaks of black and white paint down his cheeks. His mantle was sodden through with summer rain and hail, filthy from their frantic searching and scrambling across trod and trail. He walked, the adrenaline from finding Ylmiskha all but spent now. Nothing dulled the pain that crept into his joints, that caused him to stumble from time to time. The long axe suddenly heavy over his shoulders, the hand axe at his thigh a terrible weight. This was a hill that, when they were courting, they had dashed up together, filled with the joy of each other's company. He walked, and it felt like a march, a slow and ceaseless stagger. But none of that compares to the fact that he walked with his daughter in his arms, a daughter who had to fight before she had even been brought into the world. Every movement and sound she made sounded as a defiant battle cry from one who's skein refused any outcome other than to be. He walked, because she deserved every last drop of strength he had. Seaver was a shadow behind him. Silent but watchful he looks upon the man who's face was such an echo of his brothers and could not speak if he wanted to. This place of all places. Memories sat upon him like a heavy cloak, just enough sweetness to make the pain sharper and turn his steps into a heavy, laden, trudge. He tried to focus on the babe. On the new life, announcing itself with fierce little screams, but it was hard in this place, with the memories so close. He shook his head and stepped on. No matter what else might come to pass his determination not to fail his nephew, not again, burnt within him. At the crest of the hill, an unreal serenity falls. To the south-east stands the sprawling settlement of Gildenheim, stood atop the sheer cliffs that conceal the frozen underworld beneath. It is a town much changed, with far-spread barracks built in spaces where once mighty halls stood proud, the distant figures draped in furs and clothes of many colour - all of them orc save for some few exceptions. New buildings extend out of the city and towards the very hill they stand upon, wayposts and homesteads newly built since the ceding of the land. Around them are alpine woodlands alive with corvid cries, and even here at the top of the hill some crows stand watchfully on rocks that seem to jut from out the snow. A low, dark stain of clouds to the north looms, punctured here and there with the streaks of distant rain. The smell of it fills the air even here, along with the sharp smell of the evergreens. The distant white hills of the Brilliant Shore are by far the most captivating sight. They dominate the line of the horizon to the north-east skyward, half-illuminated by a sun sinking behind the Hercynian mountains to the West. But even with that lash of sunlight across the mountain tops, the precious granite glimmers. The world suddenly feels vast and overwhelming. And the child in his arms is so small, so much smaller than she should be. 'Inga,' he rasps, a word meant to be bellowed caught breathless in the back of his throat. Where did this thirst come from? He sways. It's so quiet. She's so quiet. Father and child alike without the strength to raise their voices to the world. A hero has a name, and their name is the beginning of their story. He imagined her, in Anvil, years from now, stood in a moot, scarred and strident. A military commander, perhaps. A cunning hunter. Maybe, and secretly he hoped, a Crow in her parents image. But she would be small, if she was so small in his arms now. He had to teach her how to make her voice heard. 'Inga Crowsdottir!' In many ways it's far from a proud proclamation.His voice cracks with a sob somewhere between exhaustion and relief. Inga's voice comes too, a shrill cry carried over the air. Inga's bawling and the grated caws from the nearby crows drown out the last syllable of her name. But at last, she's crying. She's making more sounds than struggled whimpers and gasps. He kisses the child, laughing wearily. 'A hero has a name,' he utters, barely a whisper. 'My daughter has a name.' Behind him Seaver's voice sounded. "Witnesssssssed" Veikko can't tell how long it's been, really. Lost for a while observing every shift and movement of the child, as if every graspless flex of her fingers and partial-opening of her eyes held all the significance in the world. Eventually, he turns to his uncle, extending Inga towards him. The words he speak choke in his throat, as if this simple fact alone overwhelmed him. 'She has blue eyes.' Seaver steps forward an places three fingers gently on the infants forehead. He pauses for a long moment, his expression reflecting joy and fear and exultation and wearyness and awe and sorrow. "She has much more besides. As you will have time to discover. " He moves as if to embrace Veikko but slides under one of his arms, supporting his weight with his shoulder in something not quite a hug, not quite a lift. "Come now. It is time for the three of you to dream together. We have a wagon to bring you to the town, coin to buy you lodgings and time for you to rest. You have done well." He helps his nephew to start down the hill, determined that this will be the last of his, or his wifes, labours for the day. He accepts the support and descends the hill with Seaver andInga, letting the exhaustion truly sink in now. Epilogue In the cart, Sigvar covers his patient in furs and allows her to sleep. He cleans his instruments, and makes pointed eye-contact with anyone who dares to come within a few yards of her. Once his instruments are cleaned and away, he checks to make sure his patient is not carrying a fever and places a salve on her forehead to ensure a deep and dreamless sleep. Once The new mother is comfortable, he takes out his skein cards and starts shuffling, the health of the baby was important, as was the health of it's skein. A few days had now passed and Sigvar had given Mother, Father, Uncle and, most importantly, some time to recover and rest after all the excitement. But some things could not wait, and he could feel that the time had now come to think on the future. He looked at the child with her mother. 'she will make a fine Naga' he thought to himself, but there would be time later for such musings. He nodded politely and took a more serious tone. "If you would please choose" He passed the deck, each in turn to Mother, Father, Uncle, himself, and finally the child herself. He shuffled the deck, drew several cards and held them before her. Almost intuitively the child lifted her hand and grabbed one of the cards. Sigvar took the card, and placed it with the others. The family gathered around to witness the first skein reading of the young child, a mix of concern and excitement in their body language. "As the skein is not yet written, then we can only look upon the skeins of those around us for inspiration, and what the initial direction will be. First, the mother." He turned the first card. Bravash - Fertility "Ahh, an obvious choice no doubt. spring magic is very much drawn to new mothers - as for the father" He turned the next card. The Stalion - Things Procreate Sigvar's smile widened "Ah, i suppose it makes sense. Perhaps this is not the first child in your family I will be reading the skein for" The parents exchanged a quick glance, their weary expressions turning to loving smiles for a moment, then back to the cards waiting to be revealed. "Seaver..." He turned the next card. The Pheonix - Things Learn "This does not surprise me, old friend. I expect you will be there to teach her a great many lessons" Sigvar smiled at the old crow. A mixture of releif and pride filled Seavers eyes. He bowed slightly to his friend. "For me... " Ull - Chance "Interesting.. chance is indeed a fine thing, and not entirely unexpected - my intentions were always to guide, nothing more. Giving the child a chance to make her own decisions rather than being pushed. And what have you chosen for yourself little one..." He turned the last card. The Lock - Things Can Be Hidden. The assembled group exchanged glances. "It seems there are things we are not yet meant to know. Things that still remain hidden to us. Whilst that does mean that we must take certain steps to be cautious... It can also mean that her future is unclear. But..." He gestured to the other cards "Given her company.. i do not think that we shall be at all concerned." He smiled "All in all.. i think this one has a fine, strong start to her skein". The family turned to look at the child and exchange theories on their drawn cards, but all were pleased with the result. It looked as though this child, despite a bumpy start, had the best of starts. Sigvar cleared his cards carefully and placed them back into his deck. As he moved to join his friends, he noticed that another card had fallen from the deck and landed upon the floor - unnoticed by anyone gathered. Xun - Transformation. Interesting - he thought to himself, as picked up the card. Most interesting...